


Multiverse? Nah...Who Would Mess With That

by TheStarfishAlien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Comedy, Dragons, Fantasy, Ghosts, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's my own multiverse so it's weird as hell, Kingdoms, Language gone wrong, Magic, Mermaids, Multi, Multiverse, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Sadness, Several humanoid species that I have created, Superheroes, Villains, really just a bit of everything, scifi, space, thieves, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarfishAlien/pseuds/TheStarfishAlien
Summary: Legit just gonna be different Writing Prompts I've been working with. Some fit into original stories I am writing and others are just stand alone. It'll update when I remember...haha.... Most of it is high fantasy or SciFi. I may include excerpts from my original stories that are not from a writing prompt.
Kudos: 3





	1. There Be Dragons (Desert Prompt)

Here there be dragons. Or at least the bones of dragons. These massive indestructible monuments to a species of the past. Or perhaps they are the grave markers of a great tragedy.

And maybe the ghosts of these great creatures swirl in the mist; hanging in our minds through the goosebumps on our skin, the shivers down our spine.

But then again, perhaps the bones are bones, simply a feature of the land, the mist just mist among hollow arches of ribs. There are those who build homes among these towering masses. They seek a small piece of the permanence, of the legacy.

At least, that’s what I like to tell myself. It’s cold today, or so I was told. I run too warm for an icy wind to chill me. They joke that I have dragon’s blood in my veins.

Empty eye-sockets haunt me, even though the bones hum in tune to my soul. It’s a sort of horrifying fascination I seem to have. These bones are both an oasis in the desert and the poison in my water.

Winds whisper around bones and speak in tongues, leathery wings whistling a language I almost understand.

Almost…

Indeed, here there be dragons, alive in those few seconds of the fall.


	2. Forest Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mature Content. This one's a dark one fam. Fair Warning.

What do you do when your path forward is an overgrown forest?  
If you wind through the trees you get cuts and scratches and bruises.   
If you cut it down, you’ve destroyed something beautiful. And the forest does not forgive so lightly.

When a child is given such power, how could they know the right choice?   
How could they know the consequences?   
Yet in the end that child must shoulder the blame.  
For the forest it will not forgive. 

How could I have been expected to know?  
That saving myself pain and strife, could be the wrong answer.  
Now....in hindsight. I see the err of my ways.   
But how could a child be as wise as an adult?  
Now it is too late.  
I must face my fate.

The bell tolls my death call. 

The sky is so blue today. It’s never seemed so brilliant before. My shift billows in the wind; I shiver, not just from the cold.

A small stone glitters on cobblestones. Light shines off the blade...

My the sun is bright today. 

The forest surrounds me; what’s left of it.   
The forest is angry; it calls for blood.

It’s cries echo in some distant place. 

Small feet tumble into my path.

“Go home,” I say, “the forest is angry today.”

A lift and a nudge.   
Then a stumble for me as the trees cry out for their vengeance.   
I am too young to be considered wise and too old to be ignorant of my sins. 

The wind is so strong. I could almost fly away...

With wooden steps, there are now splinters in my feet. I wince at the pain in my steps. 

“My shift will get all dirty,” I murmur, on my knees now.

The wood on my neck is warm, almost living. Like those trees, the ones calling for death and yelling at the monster in their midst. 

No those people...they are all peo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not incomplete...


	3. Rain Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably a future excerpt from my original story with a working title of Someone’s Hero. A modern-day "quest" of sorts, by the most unlikely accidental heroes you'll ever meet. Set, in a world where supernatural creatures live along side humans in varying degrees of harmony and peace in the modern world.
> 
> A very different chapter from the last one. Ah ha ha ha....

Hauling a tank, large enough to hold an adult French-Atlantic mermaid, on a quest is no easy task, even with modern technology.

It is also highly inconvenient for quick getaways.

  
This was why Mersa could be found scowling under the overhang of a far off warehouse building on Tuesday, April 23 of 2019 at 3:53 in the afternoon.

Rain was Mersa's least favorite natural event.

It was pouring rain on this particular Tuesday. Not only was the rain pouring down on her head, it was also running off the overhang in small channels that ran directly into Mersa's tank.  
Usually, the problem with leaving Mersa behind was that if she became too bored there was no one there to curb her impulse to set the nearest building afire.

  
Today's problem?

  
Oh, today Mersa wanted to vaporize the nearest living being. Rain was the only thing that put a damper on her powers.

Wet things don't burn well and the boys had firmly parked her tank just out of arm's-reach of the wall on the nearest building.

A wet item needed contact with her skin to burn.

Rain sizzled off her scaly skin as her tail lashed angrily in her tank. One might think that as a mermaid, Mersa should be perfectly content and mayhap even prefer to be sopping wet. Indeed, when it wasn't rain causing said sopping wetness, Mersa was perfectly content with how soaked she typically was.

Yet, as you may know, Mersa is very contrary by nature and she decided simply to hate the rain.

Her anger and frustration was nearing boiling as Mersa debated how far she might be able to hang out of her tank without falling out.

Her traveling companions were certainly taking a long time.

She tried some flame on her fingers, but only gained a few pitiful sparks and smoke for her efforts.

  
Blasted rain...

  
Mersa would not. Could not let herself be beaten by this natural weather pattern.

She summoned all her rage to ignite flames in the space around her. She pulled every last drop of energy and spite that she possessed to...

  
Pop once and fizzle out, smoke wafting around her uselessly.

  
That was just embarrassing...

Mersa smacked the surface of the water with both a hand and her tail. She crossed her arms and frowned sulkily as water continued to stream onto her head. She looked like an angry cat with her tail flicking.

Mersa submerged and continued her sulking while the rain assaulted her ears with the echoing underwater sound of rain.

Suddenly surfacing, Mersa couldn't take it any longer. Water hissed against her skin as she changed forms. The tank's edge warped when she grasped it to help herself climb out.

  
"Ah, just let me set a building on fire already," she murmured.

Something between hair and lava flowed from her scalp. Her fire eyes and black stained appearance could easily lend her to be mistaken for a demon.

Though to be perfectly frank, she probably is somehow a demon born into the form of a mermaid.

The next few minutes were absolute chaos.

Perry and Barry came flying out of their building with bad guys hot on their heels. Everyone, even the bad guys froze at the hellish sight before them. A mousy little mermaid sat smiling sweetly in a large tank with a warped hand print on the edge as fire rained from all the nearby buildings.

Rain still poured but Mersa's smile did not falter.

Maybe the rain wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a fun little blip, Mersa's favorite pastime is setting things, usually buildings on fire. She has very low sympathy for other creatures lives and has been outcast among the French-Atlantic mermaids for a great many years, both for her powers and because of her hobbies (aka setting port towns on fire so she can watch the chaos and flames).


	4. Language Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Excerpt from an original story of mine with the working title of Heroes Untold)  
> Sometimes universal translators absolutely slaughter the meaning of a phrase through translation. Even magic powered ones. There are some things that they just cannot grasp, cannot explain.

The words Evanlina spilled forth in that moment on one knee in front of the love of her very, very long life, were very much from a similar situation as the most embarrassing mistakes that universal translators can make. 

Decibel blinked, certain that he must have misheard something. 

Evanlina was as still and as pale as a marble statue. The silence stretched on as one was unsure of what exactly he had just heard and the other was mortified into shock. 

Over a million years of living, traveling vast and unknown realms and worlds, learning hundreds of thousands of languages to near flawlessness, and in the most important moment of all her existence Evanlina mashed her native language of Ancient Alvin and English in the worst way imaginable. 

“Oh God...,” came her horrified murmur. “...That translates so differently in my native tongue.” 

This had been her big moment, the ultimate question, a life changing request of life-shattering proportions. 

Yet what had come from her lips? 

“I would bear your bloodlines, oh eternally beloved of mine. Grace me with your progeny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to explain the background on this one briefly. Essentially, Evanlina is an immortal of a species called Alves. At this point in time, she has been alive for well over a million years. She. Is. OLD. She also is very well known for being composed and calm even under pressure. After meeting Decibel, she starts to openly feel and express emotions more and in this case, the pressure of the situation gets to her. Decibel is a super powered human and now a young immortal thanks to a thing that Evanlina did. They've probably been together at least 10-20 years at this point. There are quite a few complications before they figure out what relationship to have with each other. They cute tho and come from my main hero story.


End file.
